Fateful Brothers
is one of the three what-if sagas in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. The saga is unlocked by defeating Raditz as Piccolo at the first event, which does not need to be won in order to clear and progress through the Saiyan Saga. The protagonist of this saga is Raditz, and it revolves around him losing his memory and slowly becoming a good Saiyan like his brother Goku. Storyline The storyline is set when Raditz first found Piccolo during "The New Threat", and instead of remaining unharmed from Piccolo's Explosive Demon Wave, Raditz is injured pretty badly from this. At his injury, Raditz summoned a Saibaman to help him defeat Piccolo, but when both were defeated, the Saibaman malfunctioned and self-destructed on Raditz. The explosion left Raditz unconscious and ended up giving him amnesia, similar to Goku before the events of Dragon Ball. Raditz wandered the Earth for a while until he reached Kame House, where he meets Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Master Roshi. Piccolo arrives moments later and frightens Raditz. Since Piccolo is still a villain, Goku battles him alongside Raditz and defeat him. After Piccolo takes off, Goku decides that Raditz may stay and recover his wounds at Kame House. Just after Goku and Raditz's first rigorous training session, Piccolo appears, looking for revenge. At first Raditz is spooked pretty bad, but Goku assures him that he can now defend himself. Raditz gains confidence from Goku's soothing words, and fights Piccolo, defeating him. In his excitement Raditz calls Goku Kakarot, when Raditz proceeds to end Piccolo's life, Goku orders Raditz to stop, explaining to him that there is no point in killing him as he would be no better as he is. Raditz sees the errors of his dark thoughts, and lets Piccolo live, similar to how Goku let Piccolo live during the Piccolo Jr. Saga in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and anime. Months passed and Raditz learned about the Dragon Balls. He still had not recovered from his amnesia, however until one day, when he was out training with his nephew, Gohan observed that the both of them had a tail and stated that they were "the same". That simple statement seemed to snap Raditz out of his amnesia and made him remember everything. He remembered what he was sent to Earth to do; get his brother 'Kakarot' and tell him about his mission on Earth. Raditz then leaves to find Kakarot. Having located Kakarot (Goku), Raditz reveals to him the whole truth. Goku could not accept what he was being told and that he had to kill innocent people, so Raditz had no other choice but to fight him and Goku was defeated, but Raditz was unable to finish him off for some reason. Goku tries to convince Raditz that killing the innocent is wrong, Raditz however, refuses to give up his pride that easily, and with nothing more to say to his brother, he takes his leave. Raditz, alone at a desolate mountainous area, is tormented by the compassion taking root in his heart, when he asks his deceased father for help, his scouter picks up a message from Vegeta, that he and Nappa are coming to Earth to find and gather the seven magic Dragon Balls. While Raditz is still in shock from Vegeta's message, Piccolo appears again, who's looking to finally get his revenge at Raditz, they battle, with Raditz winning the fight. Raditz realized he could not find it in himself to kill Piccolo either, hiding that fact by claiming that Piccolo was too weak for him to fight, to which Piccolo replied that being with Goku had caused him to go soft. Raditz tells Piccolo that if he can't even defeat him, he won't stand a chance against 'them'. Raditz then informs Piccolo of Vegeta and Nappa's impending arrival on Earth, and his true motives for being on Earth as well, giving the word, Raditz left. After that, Raditz began to carry out his mission, raining down destruction upon the Earth. During his rampage, he was confronted by Goku, Krillin and Gohan with Piccolo joining in, claiming that he would join forces with the Dragon Team just to defeat Raditz. Raditz defeated Krillin and left Piccolo and Goku heavily injured, taking a large amount of damage himself. With no choice, Raditz took Gohan as hostage and hid on an remote island, where he explained to Gohan why he is the way he is. Raditz said that he is a Saiyan and 'being mean' as Gohan described him, was just the way Saiyans are. At this very moment Goku sensed Raditz's Ki, and appeared in front of him, to do one final battle. Fueled by his rage, Goku crushed Raditz, and Raditz then finally realized what true strength was, and that he used to think that power was everything but learned that caring for the weak and fighting to protect something was what really brought strength. Raditz lost consciousness where he recalled the warm memories he had with his family and in his dream, he apologized to his father, Bardock, feeling he was not qualified to be a Saiyan anymore. Bardock appeared, and claimed he does not care, Raditz still is his son. And while it was still a dream, they ended up having a match, as a gift from father to son. That was the last time Raditz dreamed of his father. After that, Bardock's face appeared only in nightmares. After Raditz regains consciousness, he tells Goku that the Saiyans served "a more terrible monster" than their Prince. He tells him, for the sake of their family, to defend the pride of the Saiyan race. Without another word, Raditz summons his space pod and departed from the Earth. His ship collided with the ones carrying Vegeta and Nappa, and vanished in a dazzling flash of light. Perhaps this was the last expression of the love Raditz felt for his younger brother. Only Raditz knows for sure... Battles *Raditz and Saibaman vs. Piccolo *Goku and Raditz vs. Piccolo *Raditz vs. Piccolo *Raditz vs. Gohan *Raditz vs. Goku *Raditz vs. Piccolo *Raditz vs. Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin *Raditz vs. Goku *Raditz vs. Bardock (in a dream) Trivia *In this storyline, Raditz has a great respect for his father, and actually misses him, which was never shown in the original series. *Piccolo never transitions to the good side in this storyline, so it is Goku who trained Gohan rather than Piccolo. Yet, Gohan still wears the uniform he obtained from Piccolo in the manga/anime. *Gohan's tail cannot be seen but according to the storyline, it was never removed. Gallery FatefulBrothers02.png|Raditz with the Saibaman, that is the cause for his amnesia, and the being responsible for starting the chain of events, leading to Raditz becoming good FatefulBrothers05.png|Piccolo at Kame House, about to battle with Goku and the heavily wounded and scared Raditz Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:What-if sagas